S.H.I.E.L.D. Trainees (Earth-12041)
, Captain America, Hawkeye, Nick Fury, Whizzer Students: Agent Venom, Cloak, Dagger, Iron Fist, Iron Spider, Ka-Zar, Kid Arachnid, Molecule Kid, Power Man, Nova, Patrioteer, Scarlet Spider, Spider-Man, Squirrel Girl, Triton, White Tiger, Zabu | FormerMembers = Students: Deadpool, Falcon, Rhino, Sandman | Allies = Avengers, Damage Control, Howling Commandos, New Warriors, S.M.A.S.H., Web-Warriors; formerly Iron Patriot | CustomLabel = Affiliation | Custom = | Enemies = Arnim Zola, Batroc, Beetle, Doctor Doom, Dormammu, Electro, Frightful Four, Frost Giants, Grizzly, Juggernaut, Living Laser, Loki, Man-Wolf, Morgan Le Fay, Sinister Six, Taskmaster, The Goblin, Thunderbolts, Trapster, Vlad Dracula, Wrecking Crew; formerly Venom | Origin = Nick Fury assembled a group of young superheroes who needed to learn how to control their powers and become better heroes. | PlaceOfFormation = Helicarrier, New York City, New York | Creators = Paul Dini; | First = Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 1 1 | HistoryText = Origin The S.H.I.E.L.D. trainees are young and inexperienced super heroes brought together by Nick Fury to train them. Five of the most recent recruits included White Tiger, Power Man, Iron Fist, and Nova. Former S.H.I.E.L.D. trainees included Sam Wilson and Wade Wilson (not related), but the former left to join the Avengers and was fired by Nick Fury, and the latter became a mercenary. Spider-Man recruitment After a year of vigilante activities, Spider-Man warranted Fury's attention and wanted him to join S.H.I.E.L.D.. He initially refused, but ultimately accepted. The first day of training, Spider-Man realized he wasn't the only young superhero being trained by S.H.I.E.L.D. and sadly left. When he was attacked by the Frightful Four the same day, the four trainees arrived and helped him defeat them as a team. After the Frightful Four were defeated, Spider-Man would later agreed to join and lead the trainees, with the condition of maintaining his own solo hero career outside of S.H.I.E.L.D work. They have been on Spidey's back whatever or whenever the current situation is in the field. New Warriors Initiative After Spider-Man temporarily became an Avenger, other super hero teens had come out of the woodwork to pick up his tab as vigilante of New York. When Spidey found out, he convinced Fury to expand the training programme to these kids and become the New Warriors. Potential Recruits * Black Suit Spider-Man (Formerly) as Patrioteer * Echo * Gravity * Speedball * Vulture | Equipment = Personal and additional S.H.I.E.L.D.-provided equipment: * Spider-Man: Upgraded Web-Shooters; Iron Spider Armor | Transportation = S.H.I.E.L.D.-provided transportations: Tri-carrier, Helicarrier, jets. * Spider-Man: Spider-Cycles * Power Man: Power Bike | Weapons = | Notes = * They have never been given an official team name as Agent Coulson says "It's not a team. It's a program." However, the young heroes consider themselves a team and a surrogate family. ** Though a few times, Fury called them a team. *Molecule Kid was implied to have joined this program. Since Falcon was not shown to have been part of Spider-Man's team, this could mean there are other teams of heroes and Molecule Kid is in a team we've yet to meet. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Projects